The invention relates to a process for converting, by torrefaction, ligneous matter of vegetable origin or lignocellulosic vegetable matter into a novel product, and also to this novel product.
It is a principal aim of the invention to propose a novel process for obtaining a novel product which has novel properties and is much easier to use, and contains substantially all the potential thermal energy of the starting ligneous matter, for a notably increased caloric value.
It is a further object of the invention to allow all types of ligneous matter of vegetable origin, such as wood, bark, saw-dust, bales of rice, walnut shells, fruit stones, straw, flax anas, bagasse, etc . . . to be used.